


right in my baby's eyes

by Marvellous



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, I finally did it, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oops, domestic?, i wrote, it's late and i prob shouldn't post it without looking it over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: lazy day off + dancing in the living room





	right in my baby's eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr. It's late. I shouldn't be posting this.  
> Song is 'Dancing in the Moonlight' by Ruth Etting.  
> No characters belong to me.

Steve hummed happily as he settled comfortably against Tony’s side on the couch, dressed in casual sweats and a hoodie because damn it they had a day off from superhero work and he didn’t feel like getting dressed in real clothes. Laying his head on Tony’s thigh as he looked up at the other man, “Hey.”

Tony looked down at Steve and huffed in amusement, removing one of the earbuds from his ear as he looked down at the blonde, “Hi.”

A chuckle left Steve’s lips as he reached up and traced Tony’s jawline, fingers stopping as they met the cord attached to the single earbud that was still in his boyfriend’s ear, “What’re you listening to?”

“Here,” Tony said as he picked up the unused one and handed it to Steve.

Shifting slightly to hook it into his ear, Steve shook his head, “I don’t hear anything.”

“Be patient, I’m just restarting the song for you,” Tony said, pretending to be annoyed.

“I am patient.”

Tony scoffed, “That’s a lie. You might have everyone else fooled, but you’re worse than me, honey.”

Steve looked mildly offended at this information, but he knew it was true…sometimes.

Pressing some buttons on the screen of his phone, Tony did what he said and soon the sound of music filled Steve’s ear. Instantly he sat up, quickly, but still careful to keep the earbud in. His gaze became suspicious, “Were you really listening to this?”

“Why? Would that surprise you?”

“Well…a little, it’s not really your kind of music.”

“Guess having a boyfriend in their 90s sorta makes it rub off on a person,” Tony said with a with a wink.

Steve rolled his eyes, before the lyrics started and he tilted his head downwards, a soft smile on his lips as he let the music pull him back to a different time, as if it was only yesterday instead of a completely different century. Memories of being 15 in Brooklyn, hearing the same song drifting from a neighbours window.

/I don't care what the day may bring  
If the birds won't sing and bells won't ring  
If the night will bring a moon, a tune and you/

It tugged at his heart, and his smile began to falter as his fingers curled into the cord between them. 

Tony frowned at the change of expression, right away needing to make it right, “Jarvis, switch to the room speakers, please.”

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis replied easily, and the music faded from the earbuds to the speakers.

Steve looked up to where the sound was coming from now, watching Tony as he stood up and offered his hand. “What are you doing?” he asked as the smile returned, “Is this your way of asking me to dance, Tony?”

“Shh,” Tony shushed as he pulled the other closer, hand finding the small of Steve’s back to pull him closer, “Don’t ask questions. Just take it.”

A fond look found Steve’s expression as he met the deep brown eyes in front of him before looking up towards the speakers on the ceiling, “How do those work, anyways? Like, how does the sound change from your phone to the speakers?”

Their bodies swayed gently and Tony grinned at the opportunity to share that information, “It’s not really the sound that gets exchanged, it’s more the file that contains that. ***” 

Steve listened, intrigued by the wealth of information on how the speakers actually worked. He knew it was a lot simpler than most Stark tech, but he found it amazing how Tony could go from that to talking about AI, then to his bots, and then his latest project. Steve didn’t even mind the change of subjects, watching Tony talk with such enthusiasm about anything made him glow with a happiness that wasn't seen often enough. Everything he said didn’t all make sense in Steve’s brain, but he still found the talk fascinating, and if he didn’t have the blatant prove of it all then he would have a hard time believing it. 

“Steve? Steve. Hey. Were you listening to me at all?”

“I was,” Steve assured, before a small sigh left his lips, paired with a smile that one could only describe as the face someone makes when in love.

“Feeling better?” Tony asked, still concerned about the nostalgia the song had dredged up for the other.

Steve opened his mouth to say he never felt bad to begin with, but he knew that was bullshit, so he nodded before pressing their foreheads together, “How could I not with you here?”

“I know that was a bit of sarcasm,” Tony started, “But, I know, I do have a certain something.”

“That you do,” Steve agreed, closing his eyes blissfully. Things weren't the same as they used to be, but that meant having Tony with him, so it was all okay.

**Author's Note:**

> (*** insert a bunch of tech talk that I know nothing about)
> 
> I don't know guys, I don't think I can write fluff very well for these two anymore...guess I need to relearn!
> 
> Anyways, kudos/comments always greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
